Windstar
|pastaffie = Rogue, Loner, Tall Shadow's Camp, Wind Runner's Camp [[WindClan]] |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Rogue: Loner: Queen: Early Settler: Leader: StarClan resident |namesl = Unknown''Revealed in ''The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Wind, Wind Runner Wind Runner Wind Wind Runner Wind, Windstar Wind |familyt = Mate: Mother: Sister: Daughters: Sons: |familyl = Gorsestar Unnamed she-cat Unnamed she-cat Mothflight, Morning Whisker Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor = None |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Gorsestar |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Code of the Clans, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = Long Shadows }} Wind, or Windstar, is a small, lithe, wiry, brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Wind is a rogue who lives on the moor, along with Gorse. :Gray Wing crashes into Wind, although not named, while he chases a rabbit. He scrambles up to see her glaring at him, and a thin gray tom rises to his paws beyond her. Gray Wing lashes his tail, and claims that they had made him lose his rabbit, in which the tom questions him, and asks Wind why she thinks Gray Wing thought it was his. Wind's neck fur bristles, and hisses at Gray Wing that they have seen him, strolling in there and taking their prey. Gorse asks aggressively where had he come from, and hopes he wouldn't mean to stay long. Gray Wing retorts that they would stay as long as they liked, and that prey belonged to all cats who could catch it, and Wind's claws slide out, and informs him that it was not for him to say. :Gray Wing braces himself for an attack, but before Wind or Gorse can spring, Tall Shadow asks Gray Wing if he was having any trouble, Hawk Swoop at her shoulder. Gray Wing explains that Wind and Gorse had knocked him over while he was chasing a rabbit, and Wind lets out a snort of disgust, and questions him. She adds that he had ran straight into them, and states that he was as blind as a mole in daylight. Tall Shadow informs them that they were not going to argue, and recommends them for them to leave, before she made them. Gorse takes a step back, and a heartbeat later, so does Wind. As she retreats, she snaps that they shouldn't think they would get away with it, and that they were not welcome there. Tall Shadow stands watching until the two rogues are hidden by a fold in the moor. Gray Wing is thoroughly rejected after they leave, and thinks that he should not have been quick to argue, and that he could have spoken with Gorse and Wind. :Back at the hollow, Hawk Swoop tells of the story to the other cats, finishing that Tall Shadow had made them go away. It is noted that when Gray Wing wakes up from an uncomfortable doze, four sunrises had passed since his encounter with Wind and Gorse. As Gray Wing runs on the moor, he hears a squeal of a terrified rabbit, and a yowl from a hunting cat, and halts as he watches the rabbit come tearing, with Wind and Gorse in pursuit in it. Gray Wing instincts tell him to join them in their hunt, but he desires to avoid hostility. The rabbit then flashes by him, with Gorse and Wind following it a couple of tail-lengths away. The rabbit then dives between two stones, and into a hole, and Gray Wing lets out a gasp as Wind, who doesn't break stride, dives down the hole after it. Gorse skids to a halt, and complains that it wasn't fair for Wind to keep going because she was skinny. Gray Wing assures him that it was okay, but Gorse tells him that he saw what Wind did, and that she was scrawny enough to fit down there. :Wind returns with the rabbit in her jaws, and permits him to go down the hole, as it wasn't her home. She offers to show Gray Wing how to hunt like herself, and leads the way into the hole. She then turns in front of Gray wing, struggling, and informs him to go through a side tunnel, following him. As they go on, Wind gives occasional prods. Once they find an exit, Wind informs him not to panic, as he would get lost if he did. Gorse and Wind then depart, and Gray Wing thanks them for showing him the tunnels, dipping his head. As Gray Wing joins Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots in herb gathering, he explains about his meeting with Wind and Gorse, noting that Wind could hunt rabbits. During the session, he hears voices in a fern clump, and wonders if Gorse and Wind were spying on them. As Gray Wing hunts by himself again, he encounters Wind and Gorse, apologizing for stealing their prey. :However, Wind gives Gray Wing a friendly blink, and informs him that they saw what he was doing, and that he could share the large hare he caught. Gray Wing thanks them, and suggests that they could give some hunting tips to each other. Gorse and Wind then glance at each other, before the latter replies that she thinks of it to be a good idea. She also suggests for Gray Wing to tell about himself, and where he came from, as she and Gorse heard that he came from someplace far. Before they eat, Gray Wing invites them to meet his group of friends, and Gorse and Wind glance at one another. As Gray Wing leads the way toward the moor cats' camp, Wind follows him. When they arrive, Tall Shadow inquires of the two cats' identities, and Gray Wing introduces Wind and Gorse, noting that they lived on the moor. Tall Shadow recalls that they once accused Gray Wing of stealing prey, but Gorse apologizes, and Wind notes that they brought prey to share. :The other moorland cats gather around the hare with Gorse and Wind. They inquire questions about their journey and lives to the other cats, and they become more friendly as a result. Wind and Gorse soon leave, and Tall Shadow remarks that they seemed decent. Some time afterwards, she inquires Gray Wing if Wind and Gorse should join the group. He recalls how she wasn't welcoming when he invited them, and replies not to, but Tall Shadow tells him to consider the possibility. A few days afterwards, he encounters Wind and Gorse while looking for moss, Gorse calling Gray Wing's name, with Wind behind him. They bound to Gray Wing, touch noses with him, and Gray Wing inquires on their hunting. Wind responds that it was fine, but the hare was still their best catch. She adds that it was enjoyable visiting their camp, flicking her tail in a friendly manner, and asks if they could visit again. :Gray Wing informs them that they couldn't do so right now, and is pleased to see that neither Gorse or Wind are offended by his answer. It is noted that he likes Gorse and Wind, but knew that Tall Shadow was wary of getting close to strangers. He then departs from the area, not finishing his moss collecting. As the tunnel system is being made, Gray Wing notes that Gorse and Wind often hunted rabbits to their burrows. Thunder Rising :Wind first appears in the book chasing a rabbit acroos the moor with Gorse. She misses the catch, and greets Gray Wing who had been a witness along with Turtle Tail and Rainswept Flower. She and Gorse tell Gray Wing about how Clear Sky had been changing the forest. She also complains about her hunting rights, and how the rogues used to live at peace until the mountain cats came. She recognizes Turtle Tail and asks if she knew her. Gray Wing replies yes, implying she had come from the mountains with them and had left the moor for a bit. Wind and Gorse show them a few good hunting spots. The group follows Gorse towards a river to hunt. After Wind kills a pigeon, a rogue named River Ripple appears questioning why they thought there was tension. : The First Battle :Wind Runner is first seen pacing the clearing, talking about Clear Sky. Gray Wing notices that she is getting plump, and thinks that it was caused by the large amount of prey. Later, he thinks that she is getting plump because Gorse Fur is seen carrying a shrew to Wind Runner. :After Thunder had left Clear Sky's camp and wakes up the next morning, Wind Runner is arguing with Thunder over whether or not the Tribe needs to learn how to battle. Wind Runner ends the conversation by saying that no one wants Thunder to be there. Because of Wind Runner's skill at organizing the battle training, Tall Shadow makes Wind Runner and Gorse Fur part of their group. Shortly before the group is told, Gorse Fur and Wind Runner come up to Tall Shadow and Gray Wing, and tell them that Wind Runner is expecting kits. Gray Wing responds with joy and says that it is great news. : The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided :In a dream that the founding leaders share with the spirit cats, Clear Sky notices Wind Runner slip silently past him. He remembers that she split from Gray Wing's group and wonders if the spirit cats possibly called her to the dream as well. Path of Stars :Wind Runner is first seen disagreeing when Clear Sky asks for help. Later, Gray Wing managed to persuade her to help Star Flower, who was taken by Slash. :Wind Runner is seen saying goodbye to Gray Wing at the end of the book. She leaves the den before he dies. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Wind meets Shadow, Thunder, and River to discuss the loner Sol with Midnight. She is the only cat that does not complain about the rain. She also seems to be the most hostile toward Midnight, almost going so far as to attack the badger before Thunder calms her down. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Wind was the founder and first leader of WindClan. She worked with the other four cats that founded the other four Clans, Thunder, River, and Shadow (Sky is not mentioned, but is said to have been present at the battle in ''Code of the Clans), to develop the warrior code. She is described as proud, wily, and stubborn. Wind is also described as one of the fastest cats in the forest. She, like the others, protests that it is she who should rule the forest. :Some of her descendants are still in the Clans; her closest known family members are Ashfoot and her son, Crowfeather. Her mate was Gorsefur, who became her deputy, and later the second leader of WindClan, Gorsestar. :Wind—called Windstar in this story—also appeared in the story of Mothflight and the discovery of Highstones. Windstar banished Mothflight after she almost got killed when she was chasing a feather onto the dreaded Thunderpath, and Gorsefur tried to save her, almost killing himself. When Mothflight discovers the Moonstone, and discovers she is to be WindClan's first Medicine Cat, Mothflight protests that Windstar wouldn't let her return. One of the StarClan cats asks Windstar if that was true, and, turning around, Mothflight sees her leader. Another StarClan cat tells Windstar that Mothflight is to be her new medicine cat, and that she would return to WindClan. Windstar twitches her ears, flattens her fur, and nods as she looks into Mothflight's eyes before vanishing. ''Code of the Clans :Wind is mentioned briefly, along with Thunder, River, Shadow, and Sky after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. She, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Tall Shadow’s page. Tall Shadow was reluctant to allow other cats to join the group and at first sent Wind and Gorse away, even when the rest of the group welcomed them. This caused a quarrel over her leadership. :Wind Runner has her own page. She was originally a loner who lived on the moor before the mountain cats arrived. She accused them of stealing prey but gradually grew to appreciate the advantages of living with the group. She was a good moor hunter and can even chase rabbits into burrows. When Jagged Peak was trapped in a burrow, Wind and Gorse dug him out and cleared his mouth of dirt, so he could breath, saving his life. Gorse and Wind grew closer to the book and eventually joined the group, taking the longer name. After the Great Battle, Wind stayed on the moor, even though she separated her and her family from Tall Shadow’s group, she eventually became the first leader of WindClan. :She appears on Gorse Fur’s page. Gorse was less eager to lead than Wind. Gorse was deeply loyal to his mate and willing to follow where she led. Despite this choice to follow his mate, Gorse Fur had a mind of his own. His patience and intelligence led to becoming Wind Runner’s deputy and the second leader of WindClan. She is lastly mentioned on Moth Flight’s page. In a rage, Windstar exiled her own daughter from WindClan. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time. **This, however, contradicts information in ''Secrets of the Clans, which shows the founders of the Clans to have the "-star" suffix. ** In The Ultimate Guide, on Moth Flight's page, Wind is mistakenly called Windstar despite the above and it being long after the statement. *Wind is not much older than Gray Wing, and she would not be too old to be a leader when the time arrived.Revealed on The Warriors Official Forum *She was said to have amber eyes.Revealed in A Forest Divided: Bonus Scene, page 16 Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Gorsestar: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Sister: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Daughters: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Sons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: : Two Unnamed Kits: :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong : :Sorrelstripe : :Hollytuft : Tree Quotes |to= }} }} References and Citations Category:Females Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Rogue Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Minor Character Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Wind Runner's Cats